A Chilling Factor
by Ami L. Mendal
Summary: The ice cracked beneath her feet loudly. She only had time to look at her feet and watch as the cold ground beneath her gave way. His eyes grew in surprise and he wanted to reach for her, but he was too far away… D/G (Rating for language and possible future scenarios)
1. Fallen

A/N: I have not given up on my other fics. This plot bunny has been bothering me for YEARS and I decided to finally sit down and write it so I can continue my other stuff. This takes place in Ginny's 4th year, alternative to OotP. I am basing this story on the information J.K. gave us (except for the pairing, obviously). Here is the map of the Hogwarts grounds she drew up years ago: 25. media. tumblr tumblr_ lwbed9gx2S1r700r0o1_ 1280. png …just take out the spaces.

-.-.-

It was too early to get up on a Saturday, but the sight of the first snow through the windows was too exciting to resist. Classmates woke up classmates, teachers woke up teachers – it seemed as if the whole school was dressing at the same time.

With a hurried breakfast in their stomachs, the entire Hogwarts population was enjoying the freshly fallen snow. A group of Hufflepuffs were making snow pixies, while a majority of the Ravenclaw house was building an army of snow trolls.

Ginny snuck a peek over the fort she and a few others made. They'd been playing for hours now, and the cold was starting to get to them. Another raid of snowballs thudded against the wall of their fort. Harry and Ron had an armful of formed snowballs and threw them as fast and as hard as they could. Dean and Seamus were on the ground, breaking and shaping more ammo for the others. Hermione and Neville were adding snow to the fort wall, hoping to reinforce the crumbling barrier.

Seeing her friends struggle was torture, even if it was just a snowball fight. Had it been against anyone but the Slytherins, it would have been a friendly battle, but pride and dignity were on the line. She took another peek over the fort just as Goyle's snowball hit the wall and vanished with a puff. She took one of the snowballs from Seamus' pile and chucked it with all her might, hitting him smack on the mouth.

"Hah! Eat my snow, Goyle!" she shouted triumphantly. Then a hoard of snowballs was tumbling towards her and Ginny ducked, getting a nice mist of flurries as they disintegrated against the wall.

-.-.-

Lunchtime was drawing near, and both groups were calling a time-out to refuel. Ginny cast a warming spell on herself and stayed behind to get a head-start on reforming their fort. It didn't take long and she was proud of her work. She looked towards the castle, but her stomach had yet to rumble, so she changed directions. She strolled around the castle, passing the Quidditch pitch and closing in on the lake.

The snow crunched behind her, footsteps getting louder and closer. She sighed quietly, having enjoyed the quiet while it lasted.

"What are you doing out here, Weasel?" asked an amused voice.

Ginny refused to turn around, and instead continued walking. "I'm plotting Gryffindor's victory against you and your foolish goons." She replied with a grin.

The footsteps continued behind her, "Yeah? Good luck with that one, Weasley, because we've already got our plan hashed out and we're going to whoop your sorry asses."

This was the strangest banter she'd ever experienced with the blond Slytherin. It was usually much angrier, full of cursing and annoyed tones. She snorted her disbelief, "Well, I guess we'll see about that one, won't we, Malfoy?"

There were a few moments of silence between them as she continued walking and he continued following her. The _crunch crunch crunch_ of the snow beneath their feet was the only sound and it echoed in her ears, aggravating her.

"Is there any particular reason you're following me? Besides looking at my fabulous arse?" she retorted.

It was Malfoy's time to snort, but a smirk also grazed his thin lips. "I've seen finer arses than yours, Weasley."

"Oh, so you admit you've looked at my arse before."

"N-no!" he stuttered before clearing his throat. "Of course not, Weasel. I would have to drown my eyes with an _Elixir of Odin_ if that ever happened."

The redhead rolled her eyes, bundling her arms around her tightly. The warming spell was wearing off and her fingers were starting to get numb. She turned to face him, hoping to come up with something clever and insulting. He was about three and a half meters away, and the snow had picked back up, slightly hindering her view, but she could still see his pale skin and sharp features.

"Like what you see?" he asked snottily. Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, and instead leaned more on one leg and gave him a contemptuous expression.

"Not on your life, Ferret."

And that's when Malfoy did the strangest thing. He shrugged, turned, and started to walk off.

"Aww, get sick of the chitchat? Or just couldn't keep up with me?" she teased.

The blond stopped and turned his head. "Oh little Weasel, I think it's _you_ who couldn't keep up with _me_." He said suggestively. She cocked her eyebrow, challenging him, but couldn't stop the blush creep into her cheeks.

Ginny opened her soft, pink lips to poke fun at him some more when the ice cracked beneath her feet loudly. She only had time to look at her feet and watch as the cold ground beneath her gave way. His eyes grew in surprise and he wanted to reach for her, but he was too far away…


	2. Sparks

A/N: I know it's shorter, but here's chapter two. I will probably continue to make short chapters, but update more. Also, thanks for the two reviewers! I got 6 followers but two reviews? Weird haha!

This chapter is for Emme, who personally messaged me to tell me how awesome my story is. You rock, Emme!

-.-.-

It took a lot of will power to admit that the littlest Weasel was actually attractive. She had a good arm, she would make a great Chaser, too bad she was sorted into the wrong House. Slytherin could use an arm like that.

"Not on your life, Ferret."

I shrugged, turned, and started to walk off. Her all-too-sweet voice called behind me.

"Aww, get sick of the chitchat? Or just couldn't keep up with me?" she teased.

I stopped and turned my head. "Oh little Weasel, I think it's _you_ who couldn't keep up with _me_." I said suggestively. She cocked her eyebrow, challenging me, but I watched the blush creep into her cheeks.

I prided myself on embarrassing her. I loved watching the blood rush to her face in anger or unease. It was a little…cute.

Weasel opened her soft, pink lips and I was hoping for the usual spitfire she was.

I couldn't make out the sound at first, but she looked down at her feet and I realized that _crack_ was the ice. We both watched as the cold ground beneath her gave way.

I tried to step forward, I tried to grab her before she fell through but I was too far away. Dammit, I shouldn't have turned around! I shouldn't have started walking back to the castle!

"Ginny!" I shouted, not realizing what I had said before it was already out.

I reached for my wand and sent red sparks into the air, hoping someone, _anyone_ would see them and bring help. I couldn't waste time, I had to reach her.

It looked as if the lake was boiling; her air bubbles were popping violently in the hole she created. I went as close as I could to the crack in the ice. A piece broke off and I almost fell in, too.

"Accio Ginny!" I shouted at the hole. Nothing happened and I was starting to panic. I couldn't think anymore, I had to act.

I took my scarf and coat off, tossing it to the side and jumped in after her.

Pins and needles, my skin and muscles and tendons ached with the pain of the ice. I opened my eyes, hoping to find her. I checked every which way before catching sight of her red hair. Never thought I would be grateful for such hair.

I swam over to her, slowly, painfully. Every body part was fighting me, screaming at me. I finally reached her, tugged on her hand but her mouth was blue and I wondered if she was out of air. I put my lips to hers, giving her my mouthful of air.

She was weak. She could barely grab on to me, so I held her wrist and kicked through the ice above us. Nothing. I kicked again, and again, and again. Nothing.

She reached for her wand and used the only air we had to mutter "_Reducto._"

The ice cracked again and I pushed my hands through it, allowing the sharp edges to slice at my numb fingers.

I pushed her up and she caught her breath. My lungs were screaming, it felt as though they were shriveling.

"_D-D-D-Duro_." She cast, strengthening the ice around us and I helped her through. She collapsed, panting heavily and shivering. I came up after her, gasping loudly and summoning the coat I took off.

I placed it around her and put my arms around her thin frame, rubbing her shoulders and arms. A gust of wind came through and we huddled closer.

I don't know how I could smell her peppermint lotion when my nose was so numb I thought it would fall off. Where was that help? Didn't anyone see my sparks?

"We h-h-have to g-get cl-cl-cl-closer. Body heat-t-t." she said, her teeth chattering wildly. I nodded, unable to think or feel or talk at all.

Her arms went around my chest and I reached for her shoulders. I tried rubbing the heat into her back as her body trembled against me.

"Th-th-th-thank-"

"Shhhh" I replied. There was no need for it. No need at all.

"Oh! Good heavens! Albus!" I could swear I heard McGonagall's voice…

"Yes, I see Minerva. Get Madam Pomfrey at once."

-.-.-


End file.
